


A Christmas To Remember

by cynx_17_kh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Morning, Engagement, F/F, Gift Exchange, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Asami is excited to give Korra her gifts, but she has to get her up first and that's no small feat. Little does she know that Korra has outdone her with gifts.





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeandStardust (MeepleLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/gifts).



> I already posted this in my writer's group, but we did a secret santa exchange and I was really happy to write this piece! I've never written for Korra and Asami but I think I managed pretty well!

It was Christmas morning, and Asami was already wide awake, per the usual. Korra was sound asleep next to her, snoring contently and hugging a pillow like a person. Asami smiled fondly and giggled. Korra was too cute for her own good. Nudging her gently, Asami leaned down to whisper to her.  
  
“Korra,” said Asami quietly. “Wake up, sweetie.” She continued to lightly shake Korra, knowing it would take a moment before Korra would actually begin to stir awake.   
  
“Come on. It’s Christmas.”  
  
Korra groaned, rolling further away in an attempt to escape Asami’s reach. “No. Five more minutes.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Asami smiled and scooted over to reach out and poke at Korra’s cheek. “But it’s Christmas. We should be downstairs already.”  
  
"Noooo. Sleep.”  
  
She sighed. “Don’t you want to open presents?”  
  
Korra was up in no time at all. The two of them made their way downstairs, and Asami swung left into the kitchen, already moving into her routine of grabbing two cups and starting up the tea kettle. Korra followed, raiding the fridge for what she wanted that morning. The two of them didn’t really have any Christmas breakfast traditions yet, so anything was up for grabs.  
  
“How about loaded scrambled eggs?” asked Korra holding up the carton of eggs.  
  
“Sure,” beamed Asami. She pulled out the frying pan from one of the cupboards underneath the counter, setting it on the stove and turning the burner on, onto low. “After we eat, let’s open our gifts. That way you’re not waiting all day while we’re out at your parent’s house.”  
  
She scoffed. “Yeah, we’re going to be stuck there all day. I love them, but man they have so many traditions and it’s, like, the end of the world if we don’t do everything.”  
  
“I think it’s sweet.” Asami began pouring the tea, mindful of the steam. “My family never really had anything like that. You’d think Christmas would be the one day where everyone wasn’t all business, but no. We had Christmas dinner, sure, but that was really it. Other than that and gifts, it was basically just another day.”  
  
Her expression softened, and her eyebrows arched slightly. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She offered an understanding smile, walking over to Asami and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “But, hey, it’s not going to be like that anymore. You’re already basically part of the family, and I know everyone will want you to take part in everything. Don’t forget they already put your name in for the gift grab.”  
  
“Oh! That’s right. Don’t let me forget your cousin’s present, please.”  
  
She chuckled. “I won’t. I promise. Now, grab some plates while I make these eggs. I’m starving.”  
  
As soon as breakfast was finished, Korra and Asami worked together swiftly to clean the kitchen, not wanting to come home to a mess. Korra washed, and Asami dried and put away. Asami almost wasn’t able to keep up with Korra, who was clearly rushing through the job so they could start opening gifts. Thankfully, the chore was completed quickly, and Korra bolted to the living to sit by the tree much like a child would. Asami felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
“Alright, you go first,” said Korra. She sat criss cross and bounced her legs excitedly.  
  
Asami giggled. She reached over to the tree and grabbed the first gift, resting in Korra’s lap. “Have at it.”  
  
Korra tore open the wrapping paper to find a turtle-duck stuffed animal. She nearly squeaked and hugged it close.  
  
“Aw, thank you! This is so cute!” she beamed.  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” said Asami. She appeared to be holding back something, maybe nervousness. It seemed odd, but Korra was too happy about the stuffed animal to pay it much mind.  
  
“Your turn,” said Korra picking up one of Asami’s gifts. She handed it off with a cheeky grin, making Asami that much more curious.  
  
“You’re so weird,” teased Asami. She untied the bow and lifted the box lid, a gasp then falling from her lips. She picked up a beautiful floral hair clip, one she’d been eyeing for a while now. “I can’t believe you remembered.”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
Asami moved forward, pulling Korra into a hug.  
  
More and more gifts were exchanged, each met with different degrees of happiness and thank yous. It was in those moments and the two of them realized just how well they knew each other and how much they loved each other.  
  
“Alright,” started Asami. “Wait here and close your eyes. I have to go get your last gift. No peeking!”  
  
Korra closed her eyes with a chuckle. “Alright, alright, fine.” She could hear the shuffling, and everything in her wanted to look, so she covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
“Hold out your arms, and keep your eyes closed.”  
  
She did as told. That’s when she felt the weight in her arms, and she gasped as she opened her eyes. A baby turtle-duck looked up at her and let out a soft quack. It took everything in her not to squeeze it to death with how happy she was, and gentle cradle it instead as the slightest bit of tears formed in her eyes.  
  
“I can’t believe this,” she said. “This is incredible. He’s so sweet!”  
  
“She,” said Asami. “You can name her whatever you want.”  
  
“God I have no idea. Thank you, Asami. So much. She’s so cute; I love her.”  
  
Asami softly pet the turtle-ducks head, giggling. “I’m happy you’re happy, baby.”  
  
She took a moment to compose herself. Then, she picked up Asami’s last gift, holding it close.  
  
“This gift is a little different from the others,” she said nervously. “But, I hope you like it regardless.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” assured Asami. “Don’t worry.” She tore off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid from the box.  
  
The look on her face was indescribable, and tears instantly welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Carefully, she lifted out the gift, and in her hands was a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace.  
  
“Korra,” whispered Asami. “Is this? Did you? You..you mean?” She stammered, unable to find the words she needed.  
  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” said Korra. She took Asami’s hands into her own, pressing the necklace between their palms. “Going through so much these past few years, it made me realize that I don’t want to waste any time. I never know what may happen, but what I do know is that I am in love with you. And I want you with me through everything. So,” she gave a gentle smile, “Asami, will you marry me?”  
  
Asami jumped into her arms as she burst into tears. The two girls hugged and kissed, all while tears of joy were shed uncontrollably. Asami could only nod yes, but Korra was thrilled with the response nonetheless. Korra helped Asami put the necklace on, and the happiness she felt continued to flow out in tears.  
  
“I love you so much,” said Asami giving Korra’s hand a squeeze.  
  
“I love you too,” said Korra. She couldn’t wait for everyone at home to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, drop a kudos and a comment telling me that you did! Kudos make me feel better about my writing and nice comments make me want to write more, so please do the thing ^-^
> 
> I have some shitty doodle commissions, so do a broke ho a favor and take a peek at the [post](https://how-to-train-your-kirishima.tumblr.com/post/181598483924/how-to-train-your-kirishima-this-is-really) and maybe even consider DMing me for a piece! 
> 
> My tumblrs, if you wanted to do the thing:  
> [@how-to-train-your-kirishima](https://how-to-train-your-kirishima.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about My Hero Academia!  
> [@otabaeplisetsky](https://otabaeplisetsky.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about Yuri!!! on Ice!  
> [@otabaeplisetsnyoom](https://otabaeplisetsnyoom.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about Kingdom Hearts!
> 
> My twitters if you wanted to do the thing:  
> [@cynx_17_kh](https://twitter.com/cynx_17_kh): My personal twitter  
> [@otabaeplisetsky](https://twitter.com/otabaeplisetsky): My YOI twitter  
> [@how2trainurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri): My BNHA twitter


End file.
